jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Krew
Krew is a character in Jak II and Jak X: Combat Racing. He wascrime boss and black marketeer in Haven City. Morbidly obese, he achieves mobility with the aid of a hover-chair, which may also have life support functions. Some of his customers include Brutter and Baron Praxis. He was killed during the course of Jak II at the Weapons Factory. It is also revealed that Krew is obsessed with racing as much as weapons in Jak X: Combat Racing. He owns the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon in the Port of Haven City, and spends nearly all of his time there. He can leave, though he rarely does. History ''Jak II'' When Jak arrived in Haven City, Krew was a powerful Crime Lord. Upon meeting Jak, the enormous mobster hires Jak as a gun. Jak proves his efficiency again and again, completing many jobs on his orders. Krew rewards Jak with gun upgrades, such as the Blaster upgrade, an upgrade that allows him to carry twice his normal amount of ammo and even a Peace Maker. However, as time goes on, Jak and Krew begin to grow on each other's nerves. When Jak is told to lose the city race to Erol, he refuses. When Jak fought his way through the Weapons Factory to destroy or disable the Piercer Bomb and stop the Baron, Jak met Krew at the top of the facility. Krew attempted to bribe Jak with yet another gun upgrade and tells him to leave and forget what he saw. Jak refuses and begins a fight with Krew. Krew doesn't directly attack at first, instead using small jelly-like clones of himself. These "jello Krews" can't be directly touched without shocking Jak, leaving him having to shoot them. After all the clones have been dispatched, Krew gets closer and starts firing on Jak with a gun mounted on his hover chair. When Krew is defeated, the platform self destructs, and Ashelin Praxis arrives just in time to save Jak, leaving Krew to die in the massive explosion that consumes the Piercer Bomb. ''Jak X'' In Jak X: Combat Racing, while Krew doesn't appear, his will is behind the game's plot. In his will, Jak, Daxter, Torn and others are forced to toast to Krew's death with a wine that was poisoned, and only by winning for Krew would they get an antidote. Rayn, Krew's daughter, is the owner of the team, but when the championship is finished and Jak and friends safe, it is revealed that Rayn was never poisoned, and became the dominant crime boss of Kras City thanks to Jak. Biography Appearance Krew is an extremly obese man and sits in a floating aid chair in order to move around. Krew never leaves his chair and appears to be attached to it, for there are tubes connecting him to it (The tubes are likely for life support). Though his body is very fat and fleshy, his legs are skinny and bare (Due to not moving). Krew has piggish features seen in his ears and face and wears many rings on his fingers,and as well has piercings. He wears a light green tank shirt and has green pants that cover up his fat only. His green pants have tears in them. Throughout Jak II Daxter makes jokes about Krew referring to his weight problem. "I'll go butter up bun boy." and "Before those late night snacks kept you from fitting out the front door." Family Krew has a daughter, Rayn, who isn't introduced until Jak X: Combat Racing. She eventually becomes a crime lord of Kras City. Personality One could assume that Krew does not value friendship, and he does not care if he is well liked, as long as he gets what he wants. He was prepared to poison multiple people to get them to race for him in Jak X - Combat Racing, and when Jak states his horror at Krew saying some of his men were washed away, Krew says that he has missed the statue they were smuggling. He also appears to have a short temper sometimes. Category:Characters Category:Bosses